Look Before You Sleep
by Dede42
Summary: When a scheduled storm results in Applejack and Rarity getting soaked, they spend the night with Twilight, and the resulting slumber party causes more tension between the two friends. Can Twilight help them through their disagreements, or will the night end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1: DOWNPOUR ISSUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Look Before You Sleep

A/N: Hey, guys, so I _was_ going to post this tomorrow, but then I remembered that I have training at my second job tomorrow morning. Yeah, I have two jobs, the one at the movie theater, and the second job is caring for a client who is female and has Autism. Now, because of rules I have to follow at my second job, I can't say anything else about her for security reasons. So, tomorrow morning I'm going to do training in order to keep my job.

Anyway, on with the story of how Applejack and Rarity will keep their friendship intact during a nasty storm.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: DOWNPOUR ISSUES**

It was another bright and beautiful day in Ponyville, but not for very long. The pegais were busy positioning storm clouds, due to the fact that a glitch in the scheduling last week had resulted in the town and the surrounding farmlands not getting the rain they needed for the trees and crops, and farms like Sweet Apple Acres were starting to suffer as a result.

* * *

Now the ponies of Ponyville were busy removing dead and/or broken branches from the trees so that they wouldn't get blown off by the upcoming storm. Well… _most_ of the ponies were busy taking the branches down, Rarity, on the other hoof, was busy reattaching a fallen branch to its' proper place on a nearby tree.

"Hmm." Rarity studied the branch and then she got an idea. "Hah!" Using her magic, she transformed the bunches of leaves into to prancing ponies. "Perfect."

Just then, Applejack came up and lassoed the branch, ripping it down and spat out her rope. "Just take the broken limbs down, Rarity," she reminded her friend. "Don't y'all care about nothin' other than prettifyin'?"

"Somepony has to," Rarity replied, glowering at her friend for ruining her hard work. "You were making an absolute mess of the town square, Applejack."

"Yeah, well, the storm's gonna make an even bigger mess if we don't prune all these loose branches so they don't tumble down on anypony," Applejack pointed out.

Rarity frowned and looked up at the storm clouds that were being positioned in front of the sun. "I simply cannot imagine why the Pegasus ponies would schedule a dreadful downpour this evening and ruin what could have been a glorious sunny day," she complained.

Applejack sighed. "Think more practical-like, will ya?" she suggested. "They accidentally skipped a scheduled sprinkle last week, so we need a doozy of a downpour to make up for it, is all." And at that _exact_ moment, the last cloud was put in position and the rain started coming down.

"Oh no!" Rarity yelped. "My wonderfully styled mane shall be ruined!"

Applejack rolled her eyes as her friend started running around frantically. "Ya shoulda hurried up and finished the job already."

"Oh! Ah! Oh! Ph!" Rarity cried, trying and failing to avoid the fall raindrops. "It's coming down too fast! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah! Help me!"

Deciding to take some pity on her friend, Applejack looked around and spotted a nearby picnic table. "Uh, there," she suggested, nodding ot it. "Hunker down to yer heart's content whilst I finish things."

Panting, Rarity ran to the table and skidded to a halt when she saw that the ground underneath it was already muddle. "Oh, no, no, no!"

"What now?" Applejack asked exasperated since there were still a number of broken and dead branches she needed to get off the trees before the storm got worst.

"I prefer not to get my hooves muddy," Rarity admitted.

"Guh," Applejack groaned. "There is just no pleasin' ya, is there? Everything's got to be just so."

Rarity scoffed. "Well, and how does muddying my hooves serve any useful purpose?"

"Y'all wouldn't know useful if it came up and bit'cha," Applejack grumbled.

Rarity laughed. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"Does so," Applejack snapped, facing her.

"Does not," Rarity retorted, facing her, too.

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so infinity. Hah," said Applejack, positive that she'd won the argument.

"Does not infinity plus one. Heh," Rarity said smugly and then the rain started coming down harder. "What say we go our separate ways before one of us says something she will regret?" she suggested, wanting to go home and have a long soak in a hot bath.

Applejack knew that she had a point, but she was still a bit too angry to realize it. "I reckon y'all are gonna say something you'll regret first."

"On the contrary, I believe it shall most certainly be you who says something _you_ will regret first," Rarity countered.

Applejack glared at her. "I'm not sayin' anythin'."

"Nor am I," Rarity agreed, returning the glare.

"Y'all just be on yer way, then."

"After you!"

Still glaring at each other, the two ponies began backing away when there was a very loud crack of thunder, and they both yelped, clinging to each other as the rain came down even harder.

"Perhaps we should stick together for now and find some shelter," Rarity suggested.

Applejack nodded. "Uh-huh, perhaps we should. And fast."

* * *

The wind was howling and the storm was raging while Applejack crouched under the picnic table. "Heh. Nice and dry under here, sorta," she commented, not overly worried about getting muddy.

"Oh! Unacceptable," Rarity protested, refusing to get under the table and was currently getting soaked.

"Applejack! Rarity!" Twilight Sparkle called out, getting the attention of the two ponies. "Applejack! Rarity!"

Applejack came out from under the table and both she and Rarity spotted their friend standing in the doorway of the library. "Twilight?"

"Come inside girls, quick," Twilight Sparkle called out, and moved back inside as they came sprinting across the town square and into the warm interior… well, Rarity was inside while Applejack stopped short of the entrance.

"Whoa, nelly," said the orange pony. "Is inside a tree really the best place to be in a lightning storm?"

"It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like I do," Twilight Sparkle assured her. "Come on in!"

"Hah! We are most grateful for your invitation," Rarity said graciously, happy to be out of the storm.

"Thank ya kindly for yer hospitality," said Applejack, stepping inside.

Rarity stopped her on the doormat and nodded to her friend's muddy hooves. "Uh, do be a polite house guest and go wash up please, won't you?" she suggested before moving on.

"If I gotta spend one more second with that fussbudget Rarity today," Applejack grumbled, "I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do." And she went back outside to clean off her hooves since it was the proper thing to do while a guest in somepony's home, but she didn't like having it pointed out in such a manner.

"Some storm, huh?" Twilight Sparkle inquired. "The Pegasus ponies sure have outdone themselves this time. I hope you and Applejack don't have any trouble getting home."

Rarity shuddered at the thought of going back out into the storm to go home. "It may indeed be a problem."

"Well, you're welcome to stay if need be," Twilight Sparkle offered. "Spike and Sunrise are both away in Canterlot on royal business. I'm home all alone tonight with Rosemary." She nodded to the sectioned off area, where the red cat was busy playing with a toy mouse, and then she had an idea. "You and Applejack should totally sleep over!" she exclaimed. "We'll have a slumber party! I've always wanted one of those."

"Oh! Uh, goodness," said Rarity, taken aback by this. "Uh, I do believe I have another engagement scheduled for this evening that completely slipped my mind until just now." She laughed nervously. "Ah, silly me, I can't possibly stay here all night – with Applejack," she added to herself.

Twilight Sparkle, however, wasn't listening as she ran to one of the bookshelves and magically retrieved a brown book, which she presented to the grey unicorn. " _Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask_ ," she recited happily. "My own personal copy. It's a fantastic reference guide. You should see the table of contents. I've been waiting for a chance to use it, and today is the day! This is gonna be so great!"

Rarity glanced out the window, where she could see Applejack was trying to wash off her hooves with the hose, and she ended up spraying herself in the face instead. "Yes, uh, great _."_

* * *

A/N: And that's the first chapter. As always, post your reviews, which make me happy and my muses happy. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: PARTY TENSION

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Look Before You Sleep

A/N: Timon! Pumbaa! Stop eating the bugs in my mom's garden and get back to the Pride Lands! You aren't suppose to be in Equestria until the two part Season 2 premiere! Yessh, hi guys, I'm back. So, last week I had training for my other job, which involves my caring for a client who has Autism, and I was _so_ tired afterwards that I forgot to post another chapter last Friday. I'll do my best to post at least once week on Thursdays, but it might be sooner next week since _Avengers: Infinity War_ is coming out this weekend, and imagine my surprise when I learned that I wasn't working at the theater this weekend.

So, with that movie coming out and the _Hans Solo_ movie coming out next month, things will be getting hectic around the theater again, and that means that I might have to figure out how to post during the summer without having to stay up too late. Also, I'm currently writing the Season 2 stories and when I'm done posting every story for Season 1, I'll start posting them, and that'll be a while, too. But, enough rambling from me, on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: PARTY TENSION**

After getting the mud off her hooves, which took a few tries since she had issues with the hose, Applejack entered the library, and she was startled to see Rarity and Twilight Sparkle were reclining on pillows and they had covered their faces with greenish mud.

"What in tarnation… Now wait just a goll-darn minute," she said, shooting the grey unicorn an annoyed look. "Ya make me wash the mud off my hooves, but it's okay for y'all to have mud all over yer faces?"

"Silly!" Rarity giggled as she applied more mud to Twilight Sparkle's face. "This is called a mud _mask_. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion."

"We're giving each other makeovers! Eee-hee!" Twilight Sparkle giggled and magically passed the book to the orange pony. "We have to do it, it says so in the book."

Applejack looked at the cover of the book. " _Slumber 101: Everything You…_ " she began to read and stopped. "Oh hey, heh, would'ja look at the time. I gotta skidaddle on home quick. I'm powerful late for, uh, fer somethin'. Uh, g'night." She hurried for the door when there was a loud crack of thunder and she quickly went back to them. "Or maybe I'll sit here for a spell," she suggested.

"Hurray slumber party!" Twilight Sparkle cheered.

Applejack grimaced when Rarity suddenly covered her face with the green mud and added cucumbers to cover her eyes. "Blahch. What in the world is this for?" she asked, unable to see anything now.

Rarity sighed. "To reduce the puffiness around one's eyes, of course."

Applejack licked the cucumbers off and swallowed them. "Puffiness-schmuffiness! That's good eatin'!" And she chewed loudly.

Oblivious to the tension behind her, Twilight Sparkle went to the stand that she'd put the book on and looked over the list, excited. "Hee-hee! Isn't this exciting?" she wondered. "We'll do everything by the book, and that will make my slumber party officially fun."

"Did you hear that, Applejack?" Rarity asked, giving the orange pony a pointed look. "You certainly would not want to do anything that would ruin Twilight's very first slumber party, _would you_?"

"Of course not, 'n you wouldn't either, I reckon?" Applejack agreed while giving the grey unicorn the same pointed look.

"So do we have an agreement?" Rarity asked.

Applejack nodded. "You betcha." She then spit on her hoof and held it out for a hoofshake.

"Oh! Gross!" Rarity gasped, revolted. "You know, there's messy and there's just plain rude."

"You know, there's fussy, 'n there's just plain gettin' on my nerves," Applejack shot back.

Rarity scoffed. "Fortunately, I can get along with anypony, no matter how difficult _she_ may be."

"Oh yeah?" Applejack challenged. "Well, I'm the "get-alongin-est" pony you're ever gonna meet."

"That's not even a word," Rarity objected.

Just then, Twilight Sparkle popped up between them. "This is going to be the bestest slumber party ever! Yay!" she cheered, hugging them both.

"Yay," Applejack and Rarity agreed while shooting each other dark looks.

* * *

Some time later, the makeovers were still going on, and the three ponies now had their manes and tails up in rollers.

"So, how are you getting along over there, Applejack?" Rarity asked the orange pony politely.

"Just fine, Rarity," Applejack replied crisply.

"This is so awesome!" Twilight Sparkle giggled and checked off the activity in her book. "Makeovers, check." And the rollers in their hair disappeared, much to Applejack's relief when she could put her hat back on. "Ooh, it says here we have to tell ghost stories. Who wants to go first?" she asked eagerly.

Applejack immediately volunteered. "Me! I'd like to tell y'all the terrifying tale of the prissy ghost who drove everypony crazy with her unnecessary neatness. Oo-oo!" she said, using a spooky voice before taking a jab at the grey unicorn. "I'm sure y'all are familiar with that one?"

"Never heard of it, but I have a much better one," Rarity said before switching to a spooky voice. "It's the horrifying story of the messy, inconsiderate ghost who irritated everypony within a hundred miles! Oo-oo!"

"That's not a real story," the orange pony protested, seeing it as a jab at herself. "You made it up."

"It is a ghost story, they're _all_ made up," Rarity retorted and then they both screamed when the lights suddenly went out.

Twilight Sparkle popped up between them when she turned on a lantern. "I've got one! This story is called _The Legend of The Headless Horse,_ " she began. "It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. And three ponies were having a slumber party, just like this one…"

* * *

Minutes had passed and Twilight Sparkle was getting close to the end of the story, and both Rarity and Applejack were bracing themselves for the ending. "…and just when the last pony thought she was safe, there, standing right behind her, just inches away was – _The Headless Horse!_ " she shouted, suddenly wearing a blanket over her head, and both ponies screamed, clinging to each other.

Pleased with her success, Twilight Sparkle took the blanket off her head, magically turned the lights back on, and went to the book. "Ghost story, check," she said happily and turned just as the two ponies released each other. "Now, who wants s'mores _?"_

* * *

After building up a fire in the fireplace, Applejack was soon toasting marshmallows over the flames while Rarity was demonstrating how to make a decent s'more.

"Then you place one marshmallow on the top of the chocolate and be sure it's centered – that's critical," she said, magically placing the toasted marshmallow on top of the chocolate square, "and then carefully put another perfectly square graham cracker on the top. And done. Ta-da!" And she laughed with delight.

"Ooo!" said Twilight Sparkle, impressed and, following the instructions, made her own s'more on the first try.

Applejack brought over some freshly toasted marshmallows and rolled her eyes. "Nah, ya just eat 'em." She assembled her own s'more and quickly ate it. "Mmm-mmm!" And she burped.

Rarity sighed in an annoyed manner. "You could at least say excuse me."

"Aw, I was just about to, but you interrupted me. Pardon," said the orange pony.

Still obvious to the tension between her friends, Twilight Sparkle finished eating her s'more and checked it off in the book. "S'mores, check. Now the next item of fun we have to do is Truth or Dare," she read.

"I dare Applejack to do something carefully and neatly for a change," Rarity challenged the orange pony.

"Oh yeah?" said Applejack sharply. "Well I dare Rarity ta lighten up and stop obsessin' over every last little detail, for a change."

Rarity glared at her hotly. "I think the _truth_ of the matter is that somepony could stand to pay a little more attention to details," she spat.

"And I think the _truth_ is somepony oughta quit with her fussin' so the rest of us can get things done," Applejack shot back.

Twilight Sparkle looked between them uncertainly, and then she checked the book. "Um, I don't think this is how the game's supposed to work," she said, finding the rules. "You have to give an honest answer to any question or do whatever anypony dares you to do."

Nodding, Applejack shot Rarity another look and issued her dare. "I dares you to step outside and let your precious, tidy mane get ruined again." And the grey unicorn gasped in horror, having just spend over an hour to get her mane and tail back to normal.

"You have to," Twilight Sparkle reminded her. "It's the rule."

"Hah!" said the orange pony smugly.

"Fine!" Rarity stalked over to the door, opened it and stepped out, yelping as she was soaked by the cold water. When she came back in, she was throughly soaked and Applejack nearly fell over, laughing so hard at the sight of her. "Okay," she said acidly. "I dare Applejack to play dress-up in a frou-frou, glittery, lacey outfit."

Applejack gasped before scowling and went upstairs to check Twilight Sparkle's closest for an outfit and came back wearing a poofy light blue dress with pink harts, lined with pink/white lace, a matching hat on her head, a pearl necklace, blue earrings, flowers in her mane, and pink bows on her fore-hooves. "Happy?"

Rarity smirked. "Very."

"Um, do I ever get a turn?" Twilight Sparkle asked as the two ponies kept daring each to do things related to rodeos and combing their manes. _'Why are they acting like this?'_ she wondered and finally got their attention. "I, uh, I think we should check off Truth or Dare and move on," she suggested, marking it off, and she looked at what was on the list. "Let's see what our next fun-fun-fun thing is, shall we? Hm, what does this mean? Pillow fight?" she wondered.

"Oh, please," Rarity scoffed. "I am not at all interested in participating in something so crude." She then grunted when she got hit in the face with a white pillow. "Oh! It! Is! On!" And soon enough, she and Applejack were engaged in a hostile pillow fight, feathers flying everywhere.

"Oh, I get it!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, recalling how she and her twin had pillow fights with their big brother when they were little. "Pillow, fight! Fun! Ugh." She grunted as three pillows hit her, and shook her head to get the feathers out of her mane. "Ah. Uh, girls? Maybe we should take it down a notch?" she suggested.

Applejack was seeing red by this point and still throwing pillows while dodging them at the same time. "I will if she will!"

Rarity gasped angrily as she avoided the pillows, throwing them back with her magic. "She started it!"

Poor Twilight Sparkle was buried by pillows by this point and poked her head out, spitting out feathers. "Maybe we should just call it a night and get some sleep?" she suggested, no longer having fun.

Rarity and Applejack agreed and helped their friend clean up the items from the makeovers, the ingredients for the s'mores, and even got the feathers back into the pillows before going upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

A/N: Well, that party has ended on a tense note hasn't it? As for why Spike and Sunrise Blossom are out of town, I think it does partly have to do with the storm, that and Sunrise Blossom needed to pick up some new supplies for the Apothecary and took Spike with her to help. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: STORMY BREAKDOWN

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Look Before You Sleep

A/N: Hello, I'm back! So, there's two reasons why I didn't want Timon and Pumbaa messing with my mom's garden: one, is that they tend to make a big mess and I _really_ didn't want to explain to my mom how her garden got ruined. Also, my brother-in-law came over during the weekend and installed a beehive in the backyard, and I didn't want to run the risk of the honeybees getting eaten. I have seen all three Lion King movies and I saw a number of episodes from the _Timon and Pumbaa_ show, so I know what kind of mischief they can get into. Any-who, on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: STORMY BREAKDOWN**

After getting out a second bed for Rarity and Applejack to share, Twilight Sparkle was sleeping in her bed, and the two ponies were trying to do the same, but the tension from earlier was still rearing its' ugly head.

"Keep your muddy hooves on your side of the bed," Rarity hissed quietly at the orange pony, whose back was to her.

"My hooves ain't muddy," Applejack hissed back.

"They were," Rarity retorted, doing her best not to wake their sleeping friend up. "There might still be a little on them."

Applejack turned to face the grey unicorn, holding up one of her hooves. "There ain't. See?"

"Eww!" Rarity cringed away, taking the whole blanket with her.

Applejack glowered. "Now who's bein' inconsiderate?" she grumbled, yanking the blanket back so hard that the grey unicorn fell to the floor, and tried to go to sleep.

Rarity got up and glared. "I have to make the bed again so the blanket will be right. Get up," she ordered, shoving the orange pony out of the bed and, ignoring her protests, magically made the bed. "Ah ah ah! You'll ruin it," she scolded her friend when she tried to get back into the bed. "You have to do it like this. Mm, uh, ooh, u-u-u-uh, uh, ah." She then got back into the bed without messing up the blanket.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," Applejack said and leapt into the air. "Geronimo!" She landed on the bed, bouncing the grey unicorn right out, and she settled herself down under the blanket with a satisfied smile.

"Hey!" Rarity protested, getting back up while the orange pony ignored her. "You did that on purpose."

Applejack smirked. "Um, yeah?"

"Get up so I can fix it again," Rarity ordered.

"Can't hear ya, I'm asleep," Applejack said mockingly and began doing fake snoring.

Fed up, Rarity clamped the edge of the blanket between her teeth and yanked it off, nearly knocking the orange pony onto the floor. "M-mmm!"

Managing to stay on the bed, Applejack glared at her. "I ain't budgin'."

"You will if you want any blankets," Rarity snapped, her voice muffled by the blanket.

Standing up on the bed, Applejack grabbed the other end of the blanket, hopped off on the other side, and they began a tug-a-war with the blanket. "Give it back!"

"I will not!"

"Yes, you will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!

"Enough!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, sitting up in her bed and her friends froze as she glared at them having been trying to ignore their arguing, but she couldn't anymore, and she showed them the book. "It says right here that the number one thing you're supposed to do at a slumber party is have fun, and thanks to you two I can't check that off!" she raged, shutting it and tossing it aside as she crossed her forelegs.

Applejack dropped her end of the blanket, feeling bad. "I've been tryin' my darndest to get along," she insisted.

Rarity also dropped the blanket. "No, it is I who have been trying _my_ best," she insisted.

"No, it was me," Applejack snapped as they faced each other.

"No, it was I."

"Me!

"I!"

Twilight Sparkle looked between them before shooting off a few sparks from her horn to stop their arguing… again. " _I_ hope you're happy, both of you," she snapped. "You've ruined my very first slumber party. The makeover, the s'mores, Truth or Dare, the pillow fight I mean, is there anything else that could possibly go wrong?"

Just then there was a loud clap of thunder and lightning struck a nearby tree just outside the window, and Twilight Sparkle cringed under her blankets. "Sorry I asked."

* * *

Getting out of her bed, the three ponies went to the window, where they could see that there was a branch, which had been hit by the lightning, and it was on the verge of crashing through the roof of a nearby house. They all gasped when they saw the branch.

"Ya see?" Applejack snapped, shooting a look at Rarity. "That's why we needed to take down all those loose branches in town, not spiffy 'em up."

Rarity flushed a little. "But I-"

Retrieving her rope, Applejack ran to the window and shoved it open. "Outta my way, missy! Time's a-wastin'." And she lassoed the branch, pulling it away from the house.

Rarity saw this and she panicked. "Wait! Stop! Don't!"

"No waitin'!" Applejack shouted around her rope. "No stoppin'! Doin'! And that, my friends, is what we call gettin' 'er done." And she yanked _hard_ on the rope – and the next thing she knew, the branch went straight through the open window, nearly running over Rarity and Twilight Sparkle, and the orange pony found herself dangling above the main floor. "Oops."

Rarity unburied herself from the pile of books that'd been knocked off the shelves and glared at Applejack as she rejoined them. "I tried to tell you it would come crashing down in here."

"Well, ya shoulda tried harder," Applejack snapped and sighed. "I'm mighty sorry, Twilight," she apologized to the purple unicorn when she dug herself out from under the branch that was on top of her bed.

Twilight Sparkle looked around at the mess. "It's… Well, it's not okay," she complained, retrieving her book. "There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom, and the book doesn't say anything about having a giant tree branch at your slumber party. Or at least I haven't found that entry yet. Ooh… ah!"

Applejack made her way over to Rarity, who was putting books back on the shelves. "What in tarnation are y'all doin' over there?" she asked.

"Cleaning up this mess _somepony_ made," Rarity, who had a book on her head, snapped. "Who was that again? Oh, right, that's _you_."

Rolling her eyes, Applejack went back to the purple unicorn, who was frnatically looking through the book. "We gotta do somethin'!"

" _Baking_ … _BFFs_ … _Brothers_ …" Twilight Sparkle muttered, eyes fixed on the book. "There's nothing in here about _branches_."

' _No point in asking her for help when she's like this,'_ Applejack thought and she tried to move the branch herself, but it was too big and heavy. Grunting in frustration, she called out to the grey unicorn. "Rarity, for pony's sake, stop sweatin' the small stuff and help me get rid of this thing!" she pleaded. "I said hussle over here and help me! Look, I'm sorry, all right?"

Rarity, who'd bent down to retrieve another book, looked up. "What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Applejack apologized desperately. "I shoulda listened to you when you noticed where this here branch would end up. Yer annoyin' attention to detail would'a saved us from this whole mess. But right now, ya need to stop bein' so dang fussy pickin' up all the little things and help me move the one big thing in here that actually matters! Please!"

Removing the book from her head, Rarity started toward the branch and then hesitated. "Uh. Uh, but I'll get all icky."

"Consarnit! What the… eh… you…" Applejack began, but then she took a deep breath, calming herself down. "I mean, yes, ickiness is often a side effect of hard work," she agreed. "But y'all need to get over it, on account I just can't fix this mess I made myself. I need your help."

Rarity stared at the branch and then nodded. "Oh. Let's do this."

"Well, they do have a section about backyard slumber parties," Twilight Sparkle remarked, still engross in the book. "Is that what we're doing right now? Does this count as camping?"

Rarity shut her eyes and concentrated, her horn glowing brightly and with a flash of light, transformed the majority of the branch into bush sculptures, and raised her eyebrows when the orange pony started to buck the remaining piece out of the window. Applejack paused for a moment, and then she used her fore hooves to push out the remaining piece and shut the window.

Rarity smiled in approval and then grimaced when she saw that she was covered with wet leaves and twigs. "U-ugh. Oh, I look awful."

Applejack thought for a moment and then she applied cucumbers to her friend's eyes after applying mud to make a mud mask. "Better?"

Smiling, Rarity felt around and then she gave her friend a hug. "Hmph, thanks."

Twilight Sparkle looked up from the book and her expression brightened when she saw the sculptures scattered around her room. "Oh, pretty!" she exclaimed. "Where did these come from? They're not in the book either." And her friends giggled.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for today! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: SLEEPOVER FUN!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Look Before You Sleep

A/N: (In the writing studio, Dede42 is busy typing at her laptop and smiles slightly when Discord runs past, cackling, with the Infinity Gauntlet in his clutches, and Thanos chases after him.)

Thanos: Give that back!

Discord: (Cackles) Never!

(Applejack enters the studio and stares as the two run out a nearby door with Thanos shouting threats at the Spirit of Chaos.)

Applejack: Um, _why_ does Discord have the Infinity Gauntlet?

Dede42: (looks up from her work) I asked Discord to keep it away from Thanos after what he did in _Avengers: Infinity War_.

Applejack: I guess you saw the movie.

Dede42: Yup. Got off early at work last week and so I saw the movie. Believe me, I can't wait for the sequel, and to keep myself from strangling Thanos, I asked Discord to punish him instead.

Applejack: Makes sense. But, aren't you worry that Discord will use the Infinity Gauntlet instead?

Dede42: Only if he's in the Marvel Universe, and that isn't even the real Gauntlet. I have the real one hidden in a safe place until I can figure out how to get it to the Avengers so that they can undo all the damage that the Mad Titan caused in the movie.

Applejack: (chuckles) So, Discord has a fake Gauntlet and Thanos has no idea he's trying to get a fake back does he?

Dede42 (smiles evilly) No he doesn't and if he doesn't figure it out before the sequel comes out next year, so much the better. (Looks to the audience) Yes, folks, I'm having Discord punish Thanos by having him play keep away with a fake Gauntlet. (Winks)

(Thanos chases Discord back into the studio and when he is about to jump on the spirit of chaos, Discord snaps his fingers and flies away on a winged pig.)

Discord: Catch me never!

(Thanos roars in fury and charges out of the studio to find a plane he can fit in.)

Applejack: This is going to be an interesting year.

Dede42: Yup (And she goes back to her writing while Applejack heads back to Sweet Apple Acres.)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: SLEEPOVER FUN!**

After cleaning up the rest of the damage and making sure that Rosemary was ok, relieved to find that the cat was still asleep in her bed, the three ponies had a do-over on the sleepover, and they were having much more fun with Rarity and Twilight Sparkle giving each other makeovers. Now they were playing twenty questions and both Rarity and Applejack were trying to figure out what Twilight Sparkle was thinking about.

"Is it bigger than a barn?" Applejack asked.

Twilight Sparkle laughed and shook her head. "Nope."

"Is it smaller than a saddle?" Rarity inquired.

"No!" Twilight Sparkle replied with a smile. "Only three of your twenty questions left!"

Applejack sighed. "We're never gonna guess what you're thinkin' of, it could be anythin'."

"Are we getting warmer?" Rarity asked desperately.

"Why?" Twilight Sparkle asked, concerned. "Is it too cold in here for you? I can turn up the heat."

Applejack shook her head. "She means are we gettin' any closer with our guesses?"

"Oh!" said Twilight Sparkle. "No. And that technically counted as a question, so only two more left!"

"Is it… a six-legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane and shootin' stars comin' out of his eyes?" Applejack asked desperately.

"Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magic, sparkly eggs?" Rarity added hopefully.

"That's it!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

Applejack and Rarity were taken aback. "It is?"

"No," said Twilight Sparkle, chuckling. "It's that." And she pointed to her telescope. "But it was just so nice to see you two finally getting along, I wanted you to be able to win together," she added and her two friends laughed, realizing that she was right. "See? We could have been having fun like this all along."

"If only somepony hadn't been so persnickety," Applejack remarked.

"Well, maybe she wouldn't have been if somepony else hadn't been so sloppy," Rarity added.

Applejack flushed a little. "Sorry for being such a pain in the patootie," she apologized.

Rarity shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm sure I was much worse."

"That's kind of ya to say, but I'm the one who's sorry," Applejack insisted.

"Oh, I'm much more sorry than you are," Rarity countered.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Are not."

"Are too," Rarity insisted.

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

Realizing what they were doing, Applejack and Rarity burst out laughing.

Twilight Sparkle beamed at her friends and magically checked off the final item in the book. "I declare my first slumber party a success!" she declared and they cheered. "Have fun, check." And her friends laughed in agreement.

* * *

"Now take two steps to your left," Rarity instructed Applejack, who was trying to walk through a line of books with her eyes covered. "Uh, no, _my_ left."

"Whu, which is it?" Applejack asked and she turned, crashing into the books and knocking them down. "Whoa! That mess is your fault, not mine." And she laughed.

Rarity also laughed. "Sorry."

Twilight Sparkle smiled at this and she wrote a letter to Princess Celestia.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _It's hard to believe that two ponies who seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each other's differences, you just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all._

Pausing in her writing, she looked at her friends. "So, who's up for another slumber party tomorrow night?" she asked brightly and earned a pillow to the face. "Ugh. How about a week from Thursday? Oh, how about two weeks from Saturday? A month from now?" And when her friends kept throwing pillows at her, she gave up, and they soon had an epic pillow fight that lasted the rest of the stormy night.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for this story. R&R everyone!


End file.
